Nightmares
by bffimagine
Summary: Very bloody, SasNaru. My life has always been like a neverending nightmare... Yaoishonen ai. Angsty Sasuke torturing. I love the guy though. DONE!
1. Pain of the Weaker Soul

Bffimagine: Sorry if I make any mistakes on this fic. I have this completely based on Shonen Jump, my continuation to the 14th issue.  
  
Nightmares  
  
Sasuke felt his eyes flutter open. His first instinct was to move. But to put it bluntly, he couldn't. Not even twitch his fingers. He tried to move his head, but felt a sharp pain in his neck.  
  
"Yo Sasuke, stay still or you'll hurt yourself," Naruto's somewhat annoyingly cheerful voice piped up, and Sasuke's vision could barely pick up the signature Naruto grin swimming in front of his face.  
  
"Are you okay Naruto?" Sasuke asked, concern brimming in every word.  
  
"You should be asking yourself that question baka," Naruto laughed, "You're practically bandaged from head to toe!"  
  
" Well I can't exactly see the rest of my body," Sasuke reminded him, eyes narrowing to slits in annoyance.  
  
The loud staccatos of Naruto clicking his tongue lashed out onto Sasuke's ears, annoying him further.  
  
"I forgot," he snickered, rubbing the back of his head. "But, I was so worried about you though. I thought you were dead."  
  
"You mean, I'm not?" Sasuke inquired, venomous sarcasm dripping off of his words.  
  
"Heh heh. What did you mean by, 'I used to hate you'?" Naruto had his seriousness written in his eyes, but his question came out as a joking statement.  
  
Sasuke froze. He could no longer feel the pain from his injuries caused by acupuncture needles Haku had embedded in his flesh. All he could think about was the enquiry Naruto had made. He remembered saying the words, but hearing them now made him think they didn't come from his mouth.  
  
"What do you think?" Sasuke asked softly, as opposed to a scathing, derogatory tone he could've used.  
  
"You used to hate me, but now you don't?" Naruto cocked his head to one side, "Am I right?"  
  
"Well, I thought it was obvious enough, even for a numbskull like you," Sasuke joked, rolling his eyes and mocking his usual sarcasm.  
  
"I really want to know one more thing," Naruto added after a short silence between the two boys.  
  
"What might that be?" Sasuke sighed, now feeling tired while he watched blood soak into his white bandages. 'I don't feel so good,' he thought to himself.  
  
"Well, I still want to know a reason for you sacrificing yourself for me. You haven't told me why," and after he paused for a second, he added, "Are you okay? You look real pale and sick." Worry dripped off of his words, and he did a horrid job of trying to conceal it.  
  
"No, I'm fine. Just a bit tired." Sasuke responded flatly, but tried to make his voice at least sound fine.  
  
"I'd better change your bandages. They're really bloody," Naruto motioned toward Sasuke's now extremely crimson bandages.  
  
Naruto carefully stripped Sasuke of his bandages. His face turned an off-shade of a pale peach.  
  
"M-master K-kakashi, I think you'd better take a look at this. NOW," Naruto stuttered, his face turning paler and paler.  
  
"What's going on?" Sasuke felt his eyelids droop, and he collapsed into Naruto's arms, staining the other boy's attire with blood.  
  
Bffimagine: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! A wonderful cliffie! Sasuke: Oh, I'll kill you for this! 


	2. Torture to the Weaker Heart

Bffimagine: I'm back!

Sasuke: (rolls eyes) Oh joy.

Bffimagine: Hey! (pouts)

Sasuke: Okay, sorry. (hugs bffimagine)

"What's going on Sakura?" Sasuke asked groggily as he awakened.

Although Sasuke's injuries were painful and stinging, he waited until Sakura answered him before he said anything. Until a swift motion made his eyes widen. She slapped him!

"What was that for?" He gasped, feeling white-hot fire burn and blaze in his cheeks.

"Same as this," She replied flat as a pancake. With that she kicked him hard in the ribs, a crack echoing off the walls.

Wheezing and gasping desperately for air, Sasuke waded knee-deep in the pain of his broken ribs, at least two or three. Sakura kicked him again in the stomach, and punched him across the face with her spiked gloves, leaving a dark bruise and a bloody cut. She whipped out a kunai knife and smiled maliciously at Sasuke.

"W-what ar-re y-you d-doing?" Sasuke desperately inhaled for oxygen.

No response. She just walked toward Sasuke slowly, carefully. Suddenly Sasuke felt the cold metal plunge into his chest, barely missing his heart. It plunged in again, but this time it was twisted while still in his flesh, making already painful, bloody, open wounds larger. Still, Sakura stabbed into Sasuke's body numerous times, yet he still refused to whimper or make a sound.

After making Sasuke's body look like a bloody heap of nothingness, Sakura seemed finally satisfied. She wept out of the room, but stopped at the door when she heard Sasuke's voice.

"Why?" He gasped before passing out.

Sakura's eyes shadowed over then became normal again.

"Oh my god," she whispered when she saw what she did. "Oh my god."

She scurried over to Sasuke's limp form, bloody and tattered. She cradled his head and whispered her apologies to him quietly.

"Gomenasai. Gomenasai Sasuke. Please forgive me." She feared that her words fell on dead ears.

"What was it that you wanted me to look at an hour ago?" Master Kakashi asked walking into the room.

"Sasuke had this strange chakra coming from his wounds, and his blood didn't feel right. He's poisoned. I think Haku poisoned the acupuncture needles." Naruto was wringing his hands worriedly.

"Hmmm. Nothing I can't fix. Where's Sakura?" Master Kakashi had a reassuring tone to his voice.

"She went to Sasuke's room to go check on him, why?" Naruto asked while cocking his head to the side.

"Just wondering if there was anyone watching Sasuke," Master Kakashi answered lightly.

"Sasuke, please wake up, please." Sakura waited silently while tears flowed their course on her cheeks.

Sasuke did not stir. He didn't move except the shallow rise and fall of his chest, if one could call his bloody flesh his chest.

"Where am I?" Sasuke asked into the void of blackness.

There was no reply from the dark emptiness around him he wandered further into the black area he did not feel familiar with. There was I bright light he was running toward, but with every step he took, it seemed to get farther away------

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open, but he instantly recoiled from Sakura's lap when he saw her. Despite his serious injuries, he got up and ran.

Immediately seeing Sasuke's frightened reaction, Sakura ran after her crush with the most worried expression she could muster plastered on her face.

"Master Kakashi!" She yelled breathlessly when her sensei came into view.

"Eh? What's wrong Sakura?" Kakashi answered, confused with her profuse look of worry.

"Sasuke is out of bed! He shouldn't be hard to find because he left a trail of blood behind him."

"Why the trail of blood?" Kakashi asked, worry now rising in his mind as well.

Sakura wrung her hands in a nervous manner. "Well, I blacked out and when I came to, I had a heck load of blood on my hands, there was blood everywhere, I had a very bloody kunai knife in my hands, and Sasuke was out cold on the floor. I realized I was the one who cut and massacred his body, but I didn't want to admit to it. I picked up his head and laid it on my lap. When he woke up, he saw me and then ran away, despite the fact that if he moves too much he could die. I have NEVER seen so much fear in anyone's eyes, and I didn't think it would be Sasuke."

"I think I know what must have happened Sakura. It isn't your fault. You wait here while I go get Sasuke." Master Kakashi spoke softly and gently, trying to ease the pain of Sakura's heart.

'I know a demon is behind this, but which one? It could be any one of them, of every single one of them. But why are they so determined to kill Sasuke? Why did they use Sakura to do their dirty work?' Master Kakashi worried while these thoughts reeled through his mind.

He stopped short in his tracks when he saw Sasuke's mingled body, bloody and tattered from what Haku and Sakura had done to him. As he saw the crimson red liquid ooze out of Sasuke's wounds, a strong bloodlust came to Master Kakashi's eyes.

Bffimagine: A beautiful cliff-hanger! MUAHAHAHAHA!

Sasuke: Everyone's out to get me these days...

Bffimagine: Yea, but you let me do this to you. That's why I love you! (Hugs Sasuke)

Sasuke: (blushes)


	3. Torment of the Weaker Mind

Bffimagine: Heya people!

Sasuke: Pain for me, entertainment for you. I'm gonna go talk to Kai…

Kakashi reached into his belt, producing a sharp tri-kunai, spinning it idly on his fore-finger. His eyes went dark, glazed in black.

"M-master K-kakashi?" Sasuke lifted his head slightly, to the despair of his aching neck. The needle wounds Haku gave him weren't keen on going away.

A low, sinister chuckle emitted from Master Kakashi's mouth. He whipped the tri-kunai at Sasuke, who dodged quickly and gracefully, but pain made him jerk out of place and the tri-kunai grazed his shoulder.

"What's going on? First it's Sakura, now it's you? What did I miss?" Sasuke was exasperated. This was tiring.

The bloodlust did not fade from Master Kakashi's darkened eyes. The strange blackish crimson colour reflected death, pain, sorrow and loneliness. He licked the blood off of the tri-kunai, throwing it to the ground and taking out a shuriken.

"I enjoy watching you writhe in pain, little brother." The voice that spoke may have come out of Master Kakashi's mouth, but it definitely wasn't his voice.

"Brother? You traitor! Now you've taken over my sensei, but first you go after one of my comrades? Why will you go such measure to kill me? Why not just come here yourself?" Sasuke felt his energy seep away slowly, sand squeezing through the small opening in an hour-glass.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to get my hand dirty, now would I? And besides, I can torment your sensei with guilt, just like I tortured that pink-haired girl. What can I say? Killing four birds with one stone."

"Four?" Sasuke took less than a quarter of a second for those words to register in his mind, "You're going to target Naruto too? You know he'd never kill another person, even if they were threatening his own life."

"But he won't be able to think for himself now will he?" An evil, sinister smile plastered itself across Master Kakashi's face. Not exactly something that suited the older shinobi.

"You evil sadistic freak of nature," Sasuke growled through gritted teeth.

"Why thank you. I try."

Clenching his hands into tight fists, Sasuke felt weaker still. He would've normally passed out from the effort of holding this position, but what miracles adrenaline can muster.

"You'll never be able to control Naruto," Sasuke smirked to himself. "The baka is too stubborn for even you to control."

"Oh really? Is he?" The voice of his brother sounded like poisoned honey to Sasuke. "Then he has to be quite the stubborn ass hole."

"Don't you dare say any of the sorts about my teammates, for if you do, think of them as mirror images of yourself."

"Did you just insult me? Little brother, ah, tsk tsk. You've always been a genius, but who ever knew that little Sasukey boy would be a master of insults? If I heard you correctly, you just indirectly said I was an ass hole." The sinister grin re-plastered itself upon Master Kakashi's face.

"Well I proved my point then Brother. You won't be able to control Naruto."

"Who said anything about controlling him?"

"What?"

"I'm not going to control the little kitsune."

A blinding light engulfed Kakashi's body, and there was another form standing beside him. Sasuke's brother, the one he hated so.

Naruto walked by, noticing a flashing light coming from the room to his left. He peeped in his head, just to have his eyes widen in shock.

Bffimagine: It took a while for me to finish this one…

Sasuke: What?

Bffimagine: The chapter baka!

Sasuke: Oh. Gomen.


	4. Hurting the Weaker Love

Bffimagine: Here I am again.

Sasuke: Whatever.

Bffimagine: Hey!

Kai: (pats Sasuke on the back) I know how you feel man.

"No! Baka no Aniki! What are you doing?!" Sasuke's cry was soft, but that was as loud as his voice would go. For the second time in one week, Sasuke flung himself between a weapon and Naruto's body.

Blood spurted from Sasuke's mouth and wounds, the shuriken cutting into his flesh. The pain was slow, deathly, and dark. He ripped the shuriken from his body, and with all the strength he had left, he hurled it at his brother. The shuriken cut clean through the other teen's middle, leaving the two halves dangling on a thread of flesh and blood.

"I may have died trying Sasuke, but I killed you."

"Same to you, Itachi."

With another sinister smirk on his face, the murderer of the Uchiha clan left the world of the living, to roam hell and all its wonders.

"Sasuke, please don't leave me here. I, I love you." Naruto's confession took the raven-haired boy by surprise, but he smiled.

"I love you too Naruto. But that's why I'm going to watch over you from heaven."

"But there's only one thing that hurts me more than you dying; it's the fact that you died for me."

"Naruto, remember these as the last words I said to you. Life is like a sugar cube. The corners and edges break easily, and it's very delicate, but it's sweet. Your life will be sweeter than a sugar cube, if you just let it. My life was like a never ending nightmare, and dying will be waking up."

Naruto took Sasuke's hand firmly in his, and the other boy held fast. Both of the ninjas' grips were firm at first, but not long after one grew slack, as the other tightened.

"My last words to you Sasuke; aishiteru. I'm glad you're nightmare is over. Wake up now, koi."

Bffimagine: Finally done.

Sasuke: What a relief.

Bffimagine: Hey! Hugs Kai seeking comfort

Sasuke: I'm sorry. hugsbffimagine


End file.
